Ouran Ninja Society
by LMDAA-MHT
Summary: Hey Guys! Due to my curiosity on how the story was holdig up, I stumbled across a few recent reviews, we have both decided to re-write the story, fix it up a bit, and it might take awile, thanks for support and encouragement! please be patient for us!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

**L.M.D.A.A: konichiwa mina I don't own Naruto or Ouran (sadly) and neither does my buddy MaddHatterTodd, say hi!**

**MaddHatterTodd: HI! (Waves Frantically)**

**L.M.D.A.A: We are both writing this story so don't be surprised if we both post XP**

**Sakura: ne ne Naruto tell everyone that they don't own us.**

**Naruto: Naze?**

**Sakura: Some people just don't believe them.**

**Naruto: I don't wanna (whines)**

**MaddHatterTodd: Doooooooooo iittttttttttttttt. (Hiss)**

**Naruto: (hides behind Sakura) MaddHatterTodd a-and L.M.D.A.A d-d-don't own any of u-us. (Cower in fear)**

**Everyone: (Snicker)**

**L.M.D.A.A: WARNING GAYNESS IS IN CONTENTS!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_A bolt of lightning shot across the sky of a small clearing. Thunder bellowed across after and deadened the sound of the animals. A short blonde with the mask of a rabbit, ran towards his fallen comrade, a mess of raven hair and blood in a heap on the ground. Among it there lay a pale white mask resembling a hawk. The blonde slid his fingers under the edges of the mask, with a sharp tug, the already frayed straps snapped and the mask came off revealing a pale white girl, blood running down the corner of her mouth, a dark bruise already forming on her left cheek. Thunder crackled down again and with it came rain, the water soaked through the comrades' bloody outfits. _

_The blonde boy moved his mask up to the top of his head, his eyes bright in worry; he ran his hand to the side of her neck, checking for a pulse. He held his breath feeling for the beat. Under his fingers there came a faint pulse, he breathed out in relief. The raven haired girl opened her eyes, lavender orbs looking into the shorter ones brown eyes, her breathing slow and harsh. _

"_Are you hurt?" The raven haired one asked, trying to sit up only to result in coughing, blood running down her chin._

_The boy held her shoulders setting her back down onto the ground. "I am fine; you're the one you should worry about not me. You got hurt real bad." Smiling sadly he brushed her hair back behind her ear. He ran his hand down to her cheek, letting his hand rest there. The raven haired girl held his hand against her cheek, a tear sliding down her face around their entwined hands. _

"_Shh… Don't cry. Everything will be alright."_

_

* * *

_

_3 Days later- Konoha Hospital_

_A blonde haired woman walked into a bright white and sterile room. Sitting in the middle of the room was a pink haired teenager in a chair next to a bed and on it was the raven haired girl from the clearing._

_Cotton candy colored haired girl (A/N: Hey a tongue twister!) turned around to face the blonde._

"_Tsunade! Is Hinata going to be okay? I tried to get here as soon as possible, but with the last mission, all my chakra was depleted." _

_The tall blonde, looked over to the sleeping black haired girl._

"_She sustained many injuries to her ribs and legs. She has a fracture ankle and a broken rib with many others bruised. She will not be able to do any missions for the next 4 months." And with that Tsunade left the room._

_A teenager with a fox mask covering his face burst into the room, startling the pink haired girl. The cotton candy haired girl's emerald eyes glinted with rage as she slowly turned around to face the masked boy._

"_NA~RU~TO YOU IDIOT!" The girl growled, face red with anger._

"_Sa-Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to make you angry!" He said cowering behind a crimson haired boy that had just walked in._

"_What did you do now Naruto?" the red head questioned. _

_There was a stirring across the room from the blonde and red head._

"_G-Gaara? What a-are you d-doing here?" Hinata asked rubbing a hand against her cheek and yawning._

_Before Gaara could reply a short blonde ran in shouting with a big smile._

"_HINA-CHAN! HINA-CHAN!" The brown eyed boy cried running up to Hinata's bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. _

"_What is it with blondes and bursting into rooms?" Sakura wondered aloud._

"_HEY!" both _blondes _yelled._

_Gaara rolled his eyes and replied "I came here to see if you were okay seeing as how you have been unconscious for three days." _

"_I-It has? What h-happened? Where are K-Kiba and Shino?" Hinata gasped, she sat up, but flinched as the movement caused her pain._

_Huni, the blonde with brown eyes, held her shoulders motioning to lie back down. "The nice big busted lady says you should not move for a while. We don't want you to hurt your ribs again."_

_Smiling he sat down on the edge of the bed. "They are at their houses, Kiba has a broken wrist and Shino has a very deep cut on his arm." _

"_O-Oh o-okay. Will they v-visit me t-today?" Hinata asked patting Huni's head. _

"_Don't know, haven't talked to them today." The green eyed girl answered turning towards the two teens still standing. "Have you guys talked to them today?" She asked, without being noticed left the room._

_Gaara shook his head no, just as Naruto nodded his head yes. "I spoke to him before I came in here. He said he was headed to Shino's and then over here." The blonde stated as the door to the room opened up revealing two male teenagers._

"_Hey Hinata! How's it hangin'?" laughed Kiba, the boy with upside down red triangles on each of his cheeks._

"_Good afternoon, Hinata." Shino grumbled in his quiet voice._

_Walking back into the room Sakura questioned the quiet boy "Oi Shino, how's your arm?" after she finished her bite of dango._

"_AAAHHHHHHH!" Kiba screamed, latching on to the closest person to him._

"_Don't sneak up on me like that!" hollered Kiba, from his position on Shino's arm. Silently Shino was thanking Sakura._

"_Mou, Saku-chan that was mean." Huni laughed, who was in Hinata's lap. Hinata blushed the entire time._

_Sakura looked at the pairs and smirked when she saw Shino "I don't know you all look quite content."_

"_Sa-Sakura-chan!" Hinata exclaimed while the pink haired girl giggled and ran out of the room, yelling something along the lines of getting Tsunade._

_The room was silent for the five minutes it took Sakura to get Tsunade. They walked into the room to debrief the others on the newest mission._

_Tsunade, standing in the middle of the room, started talking "The next mission will be held at Ouran Highschool in Bunkyo, Tokyo. The Anbu in that section have reported that an assassin has tried to kill Yuzuru Souh, the principal of Ouran academy. Huni you will stay as you are in the host club and find out information regarding the attack with your guests if they bring it up. Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara, you three will guard from the perimeter of the school. Huni if you see anything strange that you can't relate to anything but the assassin you contact the boys and they will figure out what it is. If you need to attack so be it"_

"_But Tsunade, what will we do if a student shows up?" muttered Huni._

"_Try to protect them as well as you can." replied Tsunade. "Sakura you will monitor Hinata's progress and report anything unusual. Hinata you stay here and get better, when you are well again you will be on the mission and you will all go to Ouran as students." _

"_HAI TSUNADE-SAMA!" they all chorused._

_

* * *

_

**L.M.D.A.A: Yay! #1 out of the way, hey t****hat rhymed ^.^ **

**MaddHatterTodd: (chases around a butterfly) It's so prettyful!**

**L.M.D.A.A: OOOOooohhhh…..(looks at Naruto) KILL THE WITCH! (Chases Naruto with pitchfork) **

**MaddHatterTodd: (pops out of nowhere) No! Not my sponge cake! (grabs Naruto's hair)**

**Naruto: NAZE! (runs away)**

**L.M.D.A.A: Come back! (pouts)**

**MaddHatterTodd: Sponge cake? (turns around to Sakura) Cotton candy!**

**Sakura: O.O (Runs after Naruto) Wait for me!**

**Hikaru/Kaoru: Awww our toys ran away.**

**MaddHatterTodd: Twins ~ (drools)**

**L.M.D.A.A: Well…. Bye (Looks at host club) CAKE TIME!**

**Huni: YAY!**

**P.S. This is what the alphabet would look like without Q and R.**

**P.S.S Flames with be sent to the bunnies to aid in world domination.**

**P.S.S.S. We need help with the title. So please vote on the following or submit your own.**

**Title**

**High school assassins**

**No man's land**

**Blood and Gore part I**

**The Ninjas**

**Temes and Assassins**

**Rainbow Fire**

**Lies and Losses**

**Ouran Ninja Society**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING! If we did we wouldn't be writing FAN fictions. (sob)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

_4 months later_

"Damn it Naruto!" shouted Sakura throwing a very heavy textbook at his head.

"Ooow! Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"That's what you get for making me fall on Huni!" she yelled "Sorry Huni. Are you ok?"

"Yeah Saki-chan I'm alright"

"Thank goodness I just ho-"Sakura was cut off by a tall boy about a year older than them.

" Mitskuni, it's time to meet the others" he quietly said.

"Alright Takashi, see you later guys!"Huni yelled walking down the hall.

"Looks like it's time to patrol Naruto." Sakura said in a very bored voice.

"Alright now we're talkin'!" he screamed.

A half hour later they were walking through the garden area. They had found nothing so far so they took a break in the middle of the maze. Sakura being bored as hell took out a worn book and pen and started to draw. Naruto settled against the side of the fountain and rolled the sleeves of his uniform up. Sakura being stubborn wore a male uniform. While Naruto slept Sakura drew him and the scenery around him. Just as she finished she heard a rustling in a nearby bush.

"Huh?" Sakura continued to listen and after a while she started to gather the information around. _'Those crunches are too loud to be an animal, or a small child for that matter.'_ She started to scoot closer until two identical heads pop out and stare at her with amber eyes. They looked so alike Sakura dubbed them as twins.

"Who are you~" the twins asked at the same time. '_Wow she's pretty cute_.' They both thought.

"Sakura, and you two?" she had a feeling these two were as mischievous as Naruto. _'I feel like I've seen these two before, but where?_' she pondered this for awhile till they started to speak.

"My name is Hikaru-" Hikaru finally spoke.

"And mine is Kaoru." Kaoru followed after.

"What are you drawing~?" they asked once again at the same time. They had spotted her book lying on the ground that looked like it had a picture of a person. Getting curious like kittens they just had to ask.

"See that guy over there?" Sakura asked, pointing to Naruto.

"Yeah..." Kaoru answered warily.

"It's of that idiot." She deadpanned.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Naruto yelled hearing the last comment.

"Hey is for horses." Sakura and Hikaru said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hey guys Huni wants you to meet his friends" Kiba yelled running towards the group. Not watching where he was going, he tripped over Naruto resulting in him falling into the fountain thus getting very wet and creating a chain of events. One, getting Naruto and Sakura wet from the after splash. Two; getting Sakura into a new fit of hysterics. Three, the twins looking at each other from the last comment the boy made. As Kiba was getting out of the fountain, Shino along with two girls trailing behind him came around the corner.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the two girls squealed. The shirt, being white, naturally became transparent when wet, thus showing his toned body. Shino was looking passive as usual, but if you looked hard enough, you could see the tiny blush on his face. While this had been going on the twins had been attempting to calm Sakura, and failing miserably. Sakura, now noticing that she was wet, started to yell at Kiba. Sakura stomped towards Kiba angrily, her hand curled into a fist. She swung towards Kiba but before it could connect with his chin, a force stopped her fist. Shino had moved in front of Kiba and had grabbed Sakura's fist.

"Sakura, you need to calm down." Shino stated, holding her fist. Kiba stood shocked behind Shino.

"Damn it! I've had a bad day already and now I'm wet." She mumbled angrily. The twins walked up to Sakura and stood on either side of her, they each took one of her hands.

"Come with us. You need some dry clothes~" Hikaru and Kaoru sang together.

"Fine, you guys go ahead and meet up with Huni." Sakura mumbled blushing. "I'll catch up later."

Naruto stood next to the fountain watching Shino and Kiba. Shino turned around to face Kiba, their faces only inches apart. The only blonde there smiled real wide and giggled.

"You two are so cute together." Naruto laughed as the other two teenagers both took a step back and looked away from each other all while blushing furiously.

"W-well lets g-go see Huni." Kiba stuttered.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed running between Shino and Kiba, grabbing their arms and dragging them towards the 3rd Music Room.

* * *

All was quiet in the 3rd Music Room when Naruto came rushing in, dragging Shino and Kiba behind him. Huni, standing on the other side of the room, waved towards Naruto. Said blonde let go of the two teens he was holding on to and ran towards Huni, sweeping him up into a hug.

"Hey Huni!" Naruto yelled gaining the attention of every female in the room. Some gave looks of shock and others confusion, a tall male blonde walked over to the other blondes hugging.

"Welcome to the 3rd Music Room! You must be Naruto! Huni told us you would be coming. I am Suoh Tamaki." He announced pointing to himself. He then pointed to the tall dark haired man standing next to Huni with an almost protective look to him. "This is Morinozuka Takashi and you obviously know Huni." Naruto looked around the room quizzically. On one end of the room there were a group of females Naruto's age sitting on the floor around the Hitachiin twins. One twin had his finger under the second twin's chin, forcing the second twin to look up at the first one; all of the girls around them had blushes and squealed; many of them fainted. At the other end of the room a lone male stood writing in a black book, he had short, neat black hair and wore glasses. He looked to be cold and calculating.

"Who is that?" Naruto questioned in a whisper, while moving closer to Tamaki. The shorter blonde pointed at the male with the book.

Tamaki looked to where Naruto was pointing. His face lit up with a smile and proceeded to call out to the teen. "Oi! Kyoya!" The violet eyed blonde waved his arm, motioning for him to come over. Kyoya lowered his book and sighed while walking over to the enthusiastic teen.

"What do you want Tamaki?" Kyoya inquired. Kiba and Shino had finally made their way over to where the group was talking now, Kiba on the right of Naruto with Shino standing on the other side of Kiba.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki and his friends…." Tamaki trailed off on, not remembering the other teen's names. He continued to smile, motioning for Kiba to say his name.

Kiba smiled. "I am Inuzuka Kiba and this is Aburame Shino." On saying Shino's name, Kiba threw his arm around the bug lover's shoulders and got part of his left side and the floor wet from the fountain water that had dried from Kiba's hair but not entirely from his clothes. Shino was attempting to stop a blush from coming up to his cheeks. After a second he felt the water against his side and used this as an excuse to step away from the dog lover and get his emotions under control. Tamaki smiled and looked as though he was about to say something but was taken away by one of the females in the room. Kyoya walked over to where another member of the host club was seated, they looked more feminine than anything.

Shino moved slightly to the right, away from the teen against him. "Kiba, you're getting me wet." He stated facing the other boy,

Kiba dropped his arm and grinned perversely. Naruto, overhearing this, started to giggle.

Shino frowned, not realizing what he had just said. Naruto's giggle turned into full out laughter, drawing the attention of the other occupants in the room. Sakura came out of a back room redressed in a female uniform seeing as there were no extra male uniforms on hand. She walked over to the group and smacked the blonde upside the head. This caused him to giggle and rub the back of his head.

Kiba moved closer to Shino with a devious smile. "I'm getting you wet, Shino?" There were only a few inches separating the two of them. Shino brought his hand up, pushing Kiba away and blushed furiously upon realizing what he had said.

"I d-did not intend it that way." Shino stuttered trying to control the blush that continued to grow on his cheeks. Kiba started laughing and took a step back only to trip over his feet; he reached out to the closest thing to him, that thing being Shino. Said teen tried to keep balance and keep Kiba up at the same time, but the floor was slick and thanks to Shino pulling on Kiba to keep him up, it ended with Kiba falling over onto Shino, their faces inches apart. The commotion caused several of the females that were walking by to stop and stare at the pair on the floor. A few of the girls squealed in delight from seeing the two on the floor and thought this was part of the Host Club.

"Oh my! This is new!" One girl giggled. Sakura had to turn away from the display, her face bright red. Naruto's giggling eventually died down and thought about helping Kiba off of Shino.

"I would help you out Kiba but you look quite happy where you're at!" Naruto grinned looking down at them. Kiba blushed even more and rolled off of Shino. The dog lover stood up and offered a hand to Shino, the other male refused it and stood up on his own, a blush still very bright on his face and was now adorned with a frown. Shino turned away from Kiba and the rest of the group, pushed past the girls gathered around them and left the room in a hurry. The rest of them looked at each other worried, and then Sakura spoke up.

"I'll go talk to him. You guys stay here and talk to the Host club. No messing around. _Naruto_." Sakura said running to catch up to Shino.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Naruto yelled and turned towards Kiba. "So… How are things with you and Shino?" Kiba rolled his eyes and walked away to talk to a Host member.

"Wait! What did I say?" Naruto questioned and followed after the boy with triangle tattoos.


	3. Authors' Note

**Dear Readers,**

** Do to an unfortunate lack of time and writer's block. We will have to discontinue this story. If by some chance we are able to overcome this circumstance then we will add another chapter, but until then we will not be updating this story any time soon. If you want to, please send in suggestions on what you want to happen, any twists in the plot, maybe a new couple. We may use your idea. We are really sorry to those who took the time to read this.**

**Love,**

**L.M.D.A.A and MaddHatterTodd**

**P.S. Feel free to check out our own individual stories. **


End file.
